


Dancing on Rewritten Blood

by VTheTrashKing



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Death from Old Age, Fluff and Angst, Human Experimentation, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Golden Deer Students (Fire Emblem), Mentions of Mental Illness, Mind Control, Minor Texting and Messaging, One Shot, Reincarnation, Small Game Grumps References, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTheTrashKing/pseuds/VTheTrashKing
Summary: As Claude wanders aimlessly around a convenience store, he bumps into an old, but technically new friend. Dimitri. Claude reminisces while they grow closer.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Dancing on Rewritten Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing else to say but whoops?
> 
> This idea got stuck in my brain for like two weeks and I decided to finally get it out. Please enjoy!

Claude walked through each tiny aisle of a local convenience store. In one hand, he held a red tote bag filled with his purchases from a previous store. Claude had just finished up buying meat and pigs’ blood in a meat market. He originally planned to go back home, but _something_ called him to this random little store. Claude rolled with it and continued to mindlessly look around. 

“Um, Khalid?”

Claude’s head _whipped_ to the sound of his real name. _No_ one called him that, nowadays. Dark green locked with light blue eyes. The person; a blonde reeled back. His mouth parted as bright red quickly spread across his cheeks and up to his ears. He seemed to struggle with what to say, probably attempting to rush through an explanation.

“I am _so_ sorry, please forgive me. I wasn’t thinking and I just blurted out that name, and you- er, nevermind, I already seemed to startle you.”

Claude eased up on the poor embarrassed man. His lips curled into a smile.

“No, no, you’re fine. Say, _why_ did you randomly call me out with that strange name?”

The blonde faltered, muttering something about wishing to sink into the floor. Poor thing.

“I’m sorry, I just thought you looked familiar? It’s weird, please ignore me.”

Claude let out a good natured laugh, green eyes crinkling with mirth.

“Again, you’re fine.”

Claude looked over the blonde once more. His hair was semi-neatly tied up into a ponytail, with his bangs framing the right side of his pale face. He wore a pitch black track jacket with a midnight blue lion stitched on the left breast. The man finished his look with black jeans, leather gloves with silver studs on the knuckles and low cut combat boots. 

Claude knew this man 840 years ago. He _knew_ him like the back of his hand. Claude knew of his ghosts that haunted him, his crippling survivor's guilt, _everything._ How easily flustered he could get, even with the revenge filled rage devouring him. How much his heart bled for others. He was a living contradiction with his deadly strength and how delicate he was.

The man Claude was staring at was Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. 

Claude wondered if this Dimitri had the same issues, and if he did, Claude would be a little relieved. He had _names_ for his mental illnesses and he could get help, if he wanted. Claude wondered if they could be close again. So painfully close until the Savior King passed away.

Meeting him in the Officer’s Academy and slowly opening up to an endlessly kind Dimitri. Wanting to find out his secrets, only to genuinely enjoy what he spoke about.

Losing him to his own madness, and bringing him out of it. Waging a war, not against Edelgard, but the _bigger_ enemy in the picture. 

Coming to the king’s castle to see Dimitri on his deathbed. 

_Damnit-_

It’s been _centuries_ and yet-

Yet-

The last memory he had of Dimitri was clear as day.

Dedue sent him a letter. Dimitri was growing older. Weaker. They both requested for Claude to visit. Claude picked up a spell from Lysithea and Warped to Dimitri’s grand castle. It seemed gloomy. Depressing, almost. He stepped inside, weaving through the many hallways and entered the master bedroom. Of course, Dedue remained by Dimitri’s side. They smiled at Claude. Claude remembered feeling so out of place with his non-existent aging. He stopped visibly aging after he turned twenty five. Nonetheless, Claude grinned back.

“Claude, you’re here.” Dimitri greeted.

Dimitri’s deep and powerful voice turned into a frail little thing. He rasped some of his words with a slight lisp. Claude tried desperately not to cry. It didn’t quite work, but his wobbly grin grew wider. 

“Why wouldn’t I be, my lion?”

Dimitri gave him a wry smile. He shook his head. 

“What is it that you told me so many years ago?” Dimitri pondered aloud while looking _directly_ at Claude.

“You’re going to have to narrow that down, I talk a _lot,_ you know.”

“That you do, but I believe you told me that it’s alright to be selfish. To complain. For a long time, I didn’t indulge in what _I_ wanted, and I have realized, you don’t, either.”

Claude didn’t need to breathe, but he _still_ felt air leave his lungs. He knew where this conversation was going.

“I,” Claude paused, frowning, “I know. But, I _can’t_ allow myself to be selfish, not with people-”

“Claude.” 

Just like that, Dimitri’s frail voice hardened into something fierce. Claude’s mouth snapped shut.

“ _Claude,_ ” Dimitri repeated in a softer tone, his light blue eye dancing with bemused fondness, “I know. You’re afraid of being lonely now that you are surrounded by others who love you. You think there is no possible way to stay by our sides because of what you are. But, Claude, I apologize as I’ll _never_ leave you. Right now, or in your heart, or your memories, I’ll be with you.”

Claude choked. Tears spilled over cheeks. He let himself hiccup.

“ _Dimitri-!_ You can’t-”

“Khalid.”

Claude _sobbed._

“Please, _no-_ I’m not-”

“I’ve _always_ loved you, Khalid. Ever since we grew to know each other back in Garreg Mach, I fell in love with you. Even when I lost myself, I knew one thing for certain. _You._ I knew how I felt about you under all the chaos that surrounded me.”

Claude sank by Dimitri’s bedside.

“Even when I found out about your greatest secret, I still loved _you._ I accepted you, everything you were, I adored it all.”

Claude wailed out Dimitri’s name.

Dimitri only smiled at him.

“And I knew, you felt the same, didn’t you? It took me a while to figure that out, as I was told I was freakishly oblivious to obvious things.”

Dedue snorted out a laugh through his nose.

“I could see it in your eyes, your _smiles,_ the way you spoke to me.”

“Dimitri, _please-_ ”

“You loved me just as much.”

Claude sniffled. He could barely speak. Claude let out a slew of shaky breaths as he dumbly nodded.

“Please, Claude. Will you say it? Can you smile for me?”

Claude stared at Dimitri. Fresh tears gave way to more tear tracks on his tanned face. His lips wobbled, breaking into a shaky, open mouthed smile. Claude switched to his mother tongue.

“'ahbak ya Dimtri.”

Dimitri smiled, closing his eye.

“I love you, too, Claude.”

Dimitri reached for Claude’s hand. Claude took it without a second thought.

“May we meet again, Khalid.”

The grip Dimitri had on Claude’s hand loosened. Claude hung his head and cried.

* * *

Back in the present, Claude felt eyes boring into his skull. He glanced at a worried Dimitri.

“Are you alright? Please don’t cry.”

Claude blinked. He waved off Dimitri’s concern with a smile.

“I’m all good, just remembered something.”

Dimitri looked curious, but ultimately held himself back. Claude winked at him. In response, Dimitri’s skin flushed red as he pointedly stared at the many soup cans in the aisle. 

“Anyway, Khalid was a good guess. That’s my birth name, but I go by Claude now.”

“Oh, well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Claude.”

“Same here, uh-” Claude fished for a name, even though he already knew it.

Dimitri smiled softly at Claude, “Dimitri. Dimitri Morigan.”

Claude’s eyebrows twitched up.

_A different last name, huh? That’s to be expected._

“Hey, since we’re here, why don’t I help you out with some shopping?”

Dimitri’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Really? Thank you, Claude.”

Claude, more or less, tagged along Dimitri and chatted him up for a few hours.

* * *

The pair became lightning fast friends. Maybe it was because Claude almost had nothing to hide. Maybe it was because Dimitri knew him in a past life he didn’t remember. Or maybe it was because they needed each other. 

For about four months, they constantly met up and called each other. Claude’s nights were spent doing something else. Talking to Dimitri for hours on end. Sending him shitty memes and photoshopped pictures of lions. Learning about him again. During the day, Claude was reintroduced to the Blue Lions and often let himself get dragged into their antics. 

Claude yawned, eyeing his phone on his nightstand. His phone rapidly pinged and vibrated. It nearly fell onto the floor. Narrowing his eyes, Claude reached out for it.

**Savior King - 9:30 PM:** I’m out for my nightly runs, but I think someone is following me.

**Savior King - 9:31 PM:** I am currently trying to weave through the park while also sticking to the lit up areas.

**Savior King - 9:32 PM:** I don’t think it’s working. This may be a problem, but I can handle it, surely.

**Savior King - 9:35 PM:** claude hel p me they kefetp chhsing me

**Savior King - 9:37 PM:** claa fffddss

**Savior King is typing…**

Claude leapt out of bed with a frustrated growl. He made no move to change out of his sleepwear and Warped to Tir Chonaill Park in a flash. It was a park Dimitri frequented and even brought Claude to, which made it easier to teleport there. 

Over the many centuries Claude’s been alive, he learned how to deal with his emotions. Anger being one of them. Usually, he only got annoyed or frustrated. 

Usually.

Rage sparked in his chest at the sight of Dimitri slumped against a bloodied tree. Blood covered half of the man’s face, dripping all the way down his chin. A fresh, deep scratch blinded his right eye. Three human-like figures somewhat surrounded Dimitri and jeered at him. Claude noted that they were covered in bruises. They snapped their heads towards the telltale distorted sound of a teleportation spell. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Claude asked in the calmest tone he could manage.

The trio gave him feral grins.

“We wanted a little _snack._ ” The shortest of the trio replied.

Claude tilted his head to the side with an unamused expression on his face. Tearing his gaze away, he casually strolled towards Dimitri. He quickly checked him for any other injuries. The most he had were scratches and cuts, thankfully. Claude held out his hand. Dimitri took it and shakily rose to his feet. Claude gently spun the taller man around so that Claude stood behind him. He glared at them.

“This human belongs to _me._ ” Claude calmly shot back.

“We don’t see a claim on _it,_ do we, Mr. High and Mighty?” 

The second tallest of the small group arrogantly leered at Claude.

“Unless you want to prove to us that you own it. All you gotta do is bite its neck and you’ll have yourself a little thrall. I personally believe it’s a good investment, if this human’s blood smells _this_ good, then you can only _imagine_ what it tastes like.”

The tallest vampire turned to their other group members and nodded.

“A premium meal fit for a king, eh?”

“Yeah! It’ll be _so_ fun to have a personal blood bag!” The shortest one butt in. 

Dimitri recoiled into Claude’s chest. Claude grit his teeth and wrapped the blonde in a loose hug. He drew in a long breath to relax. He didn’t want to scare Dimitri.

“I got you, don’t worry, Dimi.” Claude whispered low enough not to be heard by the trio.

Dimitri went slack in Claude’s arms, but remained somewhat guarded. 

Claude kept his eyes on the trio. They stared back, amused. The brunette’s hold on Dimitri went from comforting to pseudo-possessive. His pupils shifted into thin slits as wine red overtook his green irises like blood to water. Claude’s Crest flared to life onto his right hand, initially searing his skin. It healed the melting flesh within a few seconds. His blunt nails grew into _sharp_ points, almost resembling claws. Claude’s human canines withdrew into fangs.

The _moment_ Claude revealed himself, the trio looked terrified. They shuffled back. Claude briefly eyed Dimitri and held back a wince. The hairs on Dimitri’s skin stood up. Claude’s gaze hardened at the trio. He regarded them as if they were children. They might as well be. 

“Do not test me.” Claude warned in old Almyrian.

The trio trembled. The shortest vampire’s eyes turned back to their original color. Grim realization painted their face.

“He’s- Oh _god,_ he’s-”

Claude ignored the waves of fear coming off the short vampire and continued. 

“You’re threatening, goading a beast that has lived for centuries. Leave _now_ and I will not hurt you.”

They let out various degrees of frightened noises. 

“Y-You’re the- _guys!_ We’re getting the _fuck_ outta here, come _on_!”

They _booked_ it, running off into the night. 

“Claude?” Came a _small_ voice.

Claude tightly shut his eyes and exhaled. His features returned to normal. He tried to let go of Dimitri, but the man had a vice-like grip on Claude’s left arm.

“I’m here, little lion, I’m here.”

Dimitri wept. Claude cradled him in his arms.

“You want me to bring you home?” Claude asked after Dimitri calmed down some.

“Don’t leave, please don’t leave.”

“I’ll stay with you, then.”

Silently, Claude Warped them to Dimitri’s apartment. They landed right outside his front door. Dimitri fished out his keys and unlocked the door. The pair stepped inside. Dimitri collapsed onto a nearby sofa. Claude watched him for a moment. The blonde cracked open his good eye, expecting _something._ Claude got the message and plopped down on the couch, sitting next to Dimitri. Claude hesitantly touched the bloody area beneath Dimitri’s right eye. Dimitri didn’t stop him. Claude’s Crest formed over his hand. He healed Dimitri’s injuries. A faded scar remained around Dimitri’s right eye.

“Thank you.” Dimitri flatly replied.

Claude smiled. It wasn’t as genuine. Dimitri picked up on that and frowned.

“I’m,” Dimitri paused, looking away, “I’ll be alright. If you’re worried that I’m scared of you, to be honest, I _am-_ ”

Claude winced. Dimitri gave him a look.

“ _-But_ that changes nothing. It would be rather hypocritical of me to judge you for something you don’t have any control over. So, I’ll accept that fear of you and move on from it.”

Claude blinked twice, mouth parted in surprise.

“You-”

“Me. ‘m tired.”

Claude snorted once Dimitri actually started to drift off. His relieved grin shifted into a thin line.

_He nearly said the same exact words when he found out about me._

Claude wondered if history truly repeated itself, or if the universe decided to curse him. With that theory in mind, Claude closed his eyes and thought back to when his secret was exposed.

* * *

They found him.

The monsters who turned Claude into-

The demons in human skin tortured him. Messed with his body to achieve _something._ Shackled him like a dog on a cold, blood covered floor. Glowing red-orange stones surrounding him. Bolts of _painful_ dark magic searing his entire body.

Then nothing.

He wasn’t himself.

Claude killed them. Tearing through their throats and fed from them.

He didn’t want to.

Claude ran. He managed to find his way back home before the Officer’s Academy even opened. _Months_ before it would open for the student body.

For nearly an entire school year, Claude was safe. He led the Golden Deer without any issues. He befriended Dimitri out of personal gain, which snowballed into actually caring about him. He kept his secrets close to his chest. His true identity. Being a bloodthirsty monster. He worked out ways to curb the side effects of his vampirism. 

Things were fine.

Peaceful, yet somewhat chaotic, as all academies were.

In the middle of Teach’s lecture, an explosion resounded outside the Officer’s Academy. A sense of dread filled Claude’s body. He felt like he was _drowning._ Claude kept his head down as his breathing stopped completely. His nostrils flared at a particular scent. Several. Claude’s fangs elongated, piercing his gums. 

They were here.

Those Who Slither in the Dark.

Claude felt like throwing up. 

Droves of them invaded the building. Claude covered his nose, gripping it tightly. Fresh blood mingled with their distinct decaying smell. He heard magic flare up. Fire. Lightning. Everything capable of killing dozens.

Claude’s bright red eyes widened like saucers once the classroom door was entirely destroyed. _Every_ person in the room readied their weapons. Claude tuned out the angry shouts. 

Too many racing heartbeats rang in his ears. 

Claude’s shoulders rose to his neck as soon as he heard one of them speak.

“So _this_ is where our experiment went.”

Claude missed Edelgard and Lysithea glaring at one of the members. 

“That’s quite convenient for us and rather unfortunate for you.”

“What are you talking about?” Teach spat.

“Why should we bother to explain when we can _simply_ show you?”

The class scrutinized them with varying levels of restrained hostility. Dimitri and Claude’s Golden Deer looked royally _pissed_ off. In contrast, the members of Those Who Slither in the Dark wore haughty grins.

“Feast on them. Kill them, **pet.** ”

Claude’s pupils dilated and constricted after a moment. Before his last shreds of humanity were mindlessly devoured, a single thought filled Claude’s head.

_No- I don’t want this- I’m sorry!_

_Please don’t hate me._

The terrified pleas surrounding him were harshly shoved in the back of Claude’s mind. He lurched forward and jumped out of his seat. Claude tilted his head, blankly watching the humans in the room. He felt himself lick his lips, seemingly entranced by the sound of rushing blood in their bodies. 

Claude’s face quickly twisted into a deranged scowl at the incessant call of _something._ A name?

Claude glared at the pink and light blue one. Pink was crying. Annoying. Blue was scared. Looked scared. Smelled scared. But, the human put on a brave face. Stupid. 

Endless noise filled the room.

Why couldn’t they just _shut_ up?

Wait.

He could shut them up. 

The vampire grinned, baring his fangs. He eyed each and every one of them to find the weakest link. His bright red eyes locked onto dull pink. Silver. Tiny. Frail.

Perfect. 

Claude ran towards the human with his fingers spread out and bent. With a snarl, he used his sharpened nails to slash at the tiny human. He hissed when Silver managed to dodge his attack. It leapt back from him, casting a ball of dark magic in its pale hands. Claude morbidly wondered if he severed its hands, the magic would stop. The human made a throwing motion with their left hand. The dark magic ball grew larger in size as it flew towards Claude. Claude dove underneath the spell, rushing up to the human. Silver grimaced. Sweat beaded from the human’s forehead and dripped down its face. 

Claude watched the humans converse with each other. Worried glances, frantic jumbled words. 

Claude let out a low growl. A human decided to interfere with his meal. The same annoying one. Pink still had tears in its eyes. Its mouth was set in a thin line. Pink babbled something.

Working?

A stream of different pitched words itched at his empty head. Blurry images filled his brain, somewhat getting clearer. Pink’s head slamming into a desk with a stack of papers next to it, groaning away about working. Pink passing out said papers to other humans, mostly to him. Pink swinging around a heavy axe despite complaining.

Claude rapidly shook his head. Pink yelled out a battle cry as the human charged at him. The human’s arms were bent slightly over its right shoulder. Pink brought its axe down. A rush of air followed the motion. Claude blocked the attack.

The axe messily sliced through Claude’s right arm. 

Pink looked so _scared._ He wanted to laugh. Poor little human.

Claude’s severed arm hit the floor with a quiet thud. Dried blood splattered onto the pristine floor. The humans in the room stared at the limb, then to Claude in pure _horror._

Claude really wanted to laugh. This was funny.

Claude’s Crest glowed along his right upper arm. The dried blood dripping from what remained of his arm flashed gold. His bones shifted, rebuilding themselves in the shape of his missing arm. Flesh swirled over his bones and his tanned skin spread across it. He flexed his fingers, curling them. Claude got used to the feeling of his lower arm. 

The humans seemed half relieved, but still mortified. Funny. 

Claude was hungry.

For a second, Claude debated if he could just eat his own severed arm. It would be _very_ funny and he needed something. 

Then again, the blood in his body wasn’t fresh anymore.

He was hungry. 

Before Claude could go after Pink, yet another human stopped him.

Wait.

No. Not a human.

Maybe a human?

Claude was lost.

This human in front of him didn’t have a heartbeat.

Strange.

They stared at each other. The human’s dark blue eyes danced with concern before going blank. Weird human flicked its wrist downward. Its bone-like sword segmented into a whip, crashing onto the floor as flames surrounded the weapon. Claude hissed, distancing himself from the whip. He chucked off his left boot at the human with _insane_ speed. The human’s eyes briefly went wide, then sharpened. A simple swipe of the weapon _decimated_ the shoe. 

The strange human frowned at Claude, saying something. Two words. Regret painted its blank, pale face. Out of nowhere, the human darted towards him and slashed away at his body. Claude dodged each attack. Bits of his clothes were torn or burned whenever the human managed to _barely_ hit him. The human pulled out a dagger and threw it at Claude’s neck. Dried blood bubbled from the knife wound. Claude gripped the handle and tore the dagger out. He eyed the dagger in disappointment.

While Claude was distracted, the human went in for another attack. The flaming whip harshly smacked into Claude’s chest. Fire burst on contact, burning away his clothes in that area. Claude took a step back, half stumbling. Dried blood boiled along his skin. His skin started to melt. Claude doubled over, letting out inhuman screams as more blood spewed from the wound. He fell. Claude cried out, half sobbing and whimpering as his Crest tried to heal him. It was a very slow going process. 

Claude dug his pointed nails into the floor.

The scent of fresh blood distracted him. Claude’s face twisted in disgust. He stared at a furious human violently jabbing a lance into his master’s stomach. Claude didn’t particularly _like_ the smell of their blood. Instead, he watched the human shove the other man away with one hand, slamming him into a wall. The wall cracked. Claude buzzed with excitement.

Claude wanted to have _that_ one. 

The strong one locked eyes with him. The blood on the human’s face and lance made it look _very_ appealing. 

In the back of Claude’s mind, a frantic counter argument formed like wildfire.

Claude looked at the human again. Dread erased whatever crazed expression it had on its face.

He didn’t want the human to look so sad, for some reason.

Claude’s head was bombarded with images. Meeting the human. Talking under the stars. Laughing at something.

It- _He-_

Dimitri.

It, no, no, _he_ was Dimitri.

Dimitri.

The same Dimitri that walked into the greenhouse, searching for Claude. Smiling happily at him like an excited puppy. Asking him what he was doing. The same Dimitri that decided the weeds growing in the greenhouse was a _perfect_ snack out of curiosity. The exact same boy who got Claude to eat _weeds_ with him, only using a simple “I’m only saying” and a sheepish little grin.

Claude mouthed his name. Dimitri’s eyes widened.

Unfortunately, _they_ caught onto Claude’s fondness for Dimitri.

“Kill him, **pet.** ”

Claude stayed on the floor, hesitating. He didn’t want to hurt him. He didn’t want to hurt _any_ of them. Pi- No- _Hilda._ Hilda, Hilda, Hilda. 

Lysithea. 

Claude tightly shut his eyes. If Hilda didn’t step in, he would have-

“ _Do it,_ **pet.** ”

The order came and Claude’s mind clouded over again. He rose to his feet, somewhat unbalanced because of his missing boot. Bright red eyes stared the human down. He hissed at the stupid name jackhammering into his skull. An endless frantic call of _Dimitri Dimitri Dimi-_

The human surprisingly glared at him, full of feral rage. He liked that. He liked that look _very_ much. How the human’s light blue eyes darkened, pupils dilating. How its teeth were bared like an animal.

Claude so _badly_ wanted to have this one. 

Claude kicked off his other boot. He smiled once the boot smacked the human in its face. Its skin flushed an angry red. Claude bruised him. The human grunted in pain, losing his crazed expression. It looked mildly amused now? Shaking its head with a stupid smile.

The human’s smile was cute.

Claude liked that way better. 

Too bad he had to kill this one.

Claude dashed towards the human, slashing away with his claws. The human blocked the slew of rapid attacks with its lance. Grinning, Claude grabbed the pole of the lance. It startled. Claude squeezed his hand around the pole and _snapped_ it in half. Claude eagerly smiled. The human pushed him away as another threw it a new lance.

That was unfair.

Claude front flipped and tried to kick the human’s head in. The human jabbed the butt end of the lance in Claude’s stomach. Claude easily dodged, grasping at the pole. He flipped over it to place his feet on the pole. Claude briefly marveled at how the human managed to hold him up. He bent his knees and crouched, watching the human sputter in surprise. The human swung his lance to the left and Claude jumped off. 

The human waited before charging at Claude. The lance blade deeply cut Claude’s stomach, creating a nasty gash. The human winced. Claude healed the wound. He went in for another attack, which the human parried by twirling its lance. It yelled at the top of its lungs, grabbing Claude’s head. The human ripped clumps of his hair out. Claude had a feeling that was an accident. The strong human drove the lance into Claude’s throat.

Claude heard a tense yell of: “Bo- _Dimitri,_ what are you _doing_?”

Claude laughed this time. The sound startled the entire room. He kept laughing. It started to unnerve _everyone._ His shoulders shook as he threw his head back. Claude grabbed the bloodied lance and yanked it out. As he expected, his Crest closed up the wound, healing it.

A breathless “He can’t die?” left the human’s lips.

Using the human’s shock to his advantage, Claude swiped a clawed finger at its pale neck. He drew blood. Red trickled down its neck and Claude couldn’t help but watch. His mouth watered. Claude started drooling. His fangs peeked out from his lips. Claude purred, firmly holding the back of the human’s head. He leaned forward, wearing a giddy smile on his face. The human’s heart _raced._

“ _Khalid_!” The human whispered, sounding so painfully desperate and afraid.

Khalid?

Khalid.

Claude remembered being teased and mocked for his name. Stones being flung at him when he was a kid. His head being forced underwater, drowning as he heard people jeer at him from above. His mother saying he should be _proud_ of his name. Saying that she loved him, while his father showed it. Them crying out his name, sobbing once Claude returned home after being declared missing. A blonde boy crushed by the weight of the world, testing out the foreign name on his lips. Smiling when Claude told him he pronounced it right. 

Claude’s fingers twitched. The hu- _Dimitri_ watched with bated breath, sweating profusely from his forehead. A worried plea danced in his eyes. 

Claude had to be _real_ subtle about this. If he spoke, the members of that horrific group would realize what just happened. Luckily, Claude’s back was turned towards them, so they couldn’t see much.

Claude winked. He felt as though everyone in the room would fall against a wall and slump to the floor. Pure _relief_ flooded their faces before shifting into a feigned look of terror. Claude growled at them. Felix yanked Dimitri away from Claude, guarding the blonde with a sharp expression on his face. Claude ran up to Felix, lightly scratching at him. Felix scoffed. His sword cut through one of Claude’s fingers like a knife to butter. Felix held back a wince and an intake of air. Claude let his eyes go blank as he stared at his severed finger. 

“Hurt him and I’ll cut off _more_ than just your fingers, beast.” 

Claude had to bite his lip to avoid laughing. Under normal circumstances, Felix would _never_ defend Dimitri. That, and the threat just _screamed_ Felix.

Sylvain shot Felix a fake worried glance, “Felix, don’t get ahead of yourself!”

Felix glared at him. Claude hissed at them. He sounded more human than before. It got their attention. They traded blows, with Claude going in for weaker attacks. He weaved through them to get to Dimitri. Dimitri tried and failed to fake a grimace. Dimitri settled for a harsh glare, instead. Claude consciously licked his lips, pretending to be fixated on Dimitri’s drying blood. Dimitri _shivered._ His light blue eyes went wide as a deep red overtook his pale face. His heartbeat picked up again. It was a _lot_ faster than before. Claude saw him hold back a _squeak._ He heard his blood rushing somewhere _else._

Claude wanted to tease the poor blonde into oblivion for this. He let himself smirk. Claude heard Dimitri’s heart skip a beat.

Claude casually walked up to Dimitri. The blonde took a defensive stance. Claude kicked the lance out of Dimitri’s hands and stomped on it. The lance broke. Dimitri’s eyes darted from the broken lance to Claude’s fangs. Claude’s smirk grew into a grin. He made a show of slamming Dimitri into a nearby wall. The students in the room, as well as Teach, surrounded him. Some readied spells, while others raised their weapons. Claude turned to them and faked a sneer. 

“Claude, _don’t._ ” They half begged, half ordered. 

Claude snarled. His throat hurt. He faced Dimitri again. It looked like a million thoughts flooded his head. Claude could practically _see_ the steam rising out of his ears. He easily pinned Dimitri’s wrists above his head. To Claude, it seemed like Dimitri died and went straight to heaven. Dimitri rapidly blinked and attempted to calm himself down, which, surprise surprise, didn’t work out so well. 

“ _Cl-Claude,_ do not do this- please don’t lose yourself!”

It _definitely_ sounded like Dimitri wanted the opposite. 

If Claude was under their control, he would have bitten him. Drained him entirely. But, he wasn’t. Claude would _never_ drink from a human. 

Dimitri tightly closed his eyes and hung his head. He reopened them, staring directly at Claude.

“Claude-”

Claude gripped Dimitri’s wrists harder. Dimitri flinched.

“ _Khalid,_ ” Claude shuddered at the quiet call of his real name, “don’t. Attack _them,_ not us. Please.”

Claude let go of Dimitri’s wrists. He swiftly faced the members of Those Who Slither in the Dark. 

“ _What?!_ ” They screeched in outrage. 

Claude blankly stared at them. One of the members approached him, wielding a magic sword. Claude knew he would regret this, but he let the monstrous side of him take over. He rushed at the man like a bull. The man blocked the incoming attack. Claude broke the weapon, but it cost him. Dark flames roared along his left arm, leaving nasty mottled skin. It began to rot and melted off. Claude moved his stump towards the man’s chest. His Crest and vampiric healing kicked in, replacing his arm. Right through the man’s heart. Claude squeezed the organ and quickly pushed his hand out the other side of the man’s chest. His sword clattered to the ground. His hands twitched. His pupils dilated, turning glassy. His heart beat once. Twice. Claude crushed it in his hand. The man slumped to the floor. 

Claude mindlessly killed them, with the rest of the class joining in. Once the last body dropped onto the bloody classroom floor, Claude came to his senses. 

With the scent of blood and fear suffocating him, Claude _ran._

The class all stared at each other. Dimitri trembled, taking shaky breaths. The Golden Deer looked sick to their stomach at the carnage. Everyone did. 

“We,” Dimitri thickly swallowed, “we must go after him.”

“ _Dimitri,_ ” Felix stressed, “no. What if he _kills_ us? What then?”

Dimitri shook his head, “He’s kept this secret for almost a year. Within that time, he could have easily slaughtered us. Bu-but he didn’t.”

Hilda slammed her fist into a nearby desk. They jumped, dozens of eyes flicked to her. Hilda hid her face away for a moment, then looked up.

“ _We’re_ not leaving him out there.” Hilda declared with tears running down her face.

The Golden Deer house rallied behind her, afraid but determined. Byleth led the charge with a straight face. Dimitri followed the professor. Dedue immediately went to Dimitri’s side. Claude’s Golden Deer marched out of the room.

It took a frighteningly long, drawn out hour to find their missing house leader. Claude was hunched over, facing away from them. He drank from a dying rabbit. 

“Claude!” Hilda called.

Without looking at her, Claude replied.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Why do you _think_?” Lysithea critically asked.

Claude didn’t respond for a while. 

“You can go, you know. Make Lorenz the new house leader, or something.”

To Claude’s shock, Lorenz _scoffed._

“Absolutely _not._ The Golden Deer is a _nightmare_ and I cannot fathom how I would even lead us. And before you even suggest _Hilda_ become the house leader, you _know_ she’s far too lazy to do so.”

“Hey! I have you know I’m _very_ reliable.” Hilda shot back.

“Um, Hilda, just last week, you skipped doing an exam and bribed me to do it.” Ignatz sheepishly butt in.

“She did _what_?” Byleth hissed.

“I did _not_ do that.”

“You _will_ retake that exam.” Byleth ordered.

“Okay.” Hilda dejectedly answered.

“See, this is why we need _you_ to stop the chaos, Claude.” Leonie said.

“It’s more like we need him because he adds onto the chaos.” Lysithea added.

The Golden Deer further expressed their reasons and fondness for Claude. Claude still didn’t face them. He clenched his bloodied fist when he heard footsteps.

Dimitri bent down and ultimately sat on the forest floor. 

“Claude.”

“Dimitri. What are you doing?”

Dimitri deeply inhaled. 

“I am afraid of you.” Dimitri started, saying the words as if he regretted even feeling that way.

Claude flinched. He expected that. Hearing him say that didn’t hurt any less, though.

“ _Dimitri!_ You’re not helping!” Hilda snapped.

“I _am_ afraid of you,” Dimitri repeated in a firm tone, “seeing you like this. Watching you tear through so many people.”

“But that fear I have of you would seem so hypocritical, wouldn’t it? And I think,” Dimitri’s voice went soft, “what would scare me the most is seeing you leave the academy and never coming back.”

What?

“What?”

Dimitri let out a wet laugh. He lightly pulled Claude to turn him around. Dimitri took off one of his gauntlets. His left one. He gently placed it on the ground. Dimitri reached out for Claude’s bloody hand. Claude sat frozen in place, dark red eyes going wide. The blonde held Claude’s hand in his own.

“Let's go back, shall we?” 

“Dimitri-”

“Claude, that wasn’t a question. Let’s go back.”

Claude blinked as Dimitri stood up and all but _dragged_ Claude off the ground. Dimitri actually _ignored_ his protests. He hauled the brunette _all_ the way back to the Officer’s Academy.

* * *

Upon finding out Claude’s secret a second time around, the new Dimitri had plenty of questions. He at least waited a day before asking them. Claude scrolled through the many text messages between them.

**Savior King:** Hello Claude.

**Savior King:** Thank you for saving me last night.

**Savior King:** umm

**Savior King:** Is it really okay if I ask you questions? I don’t want to intrude or make you uncomfortable.

**Golden Experience:** hey hey my lion

**Golden Experience:** its alright ur curious arent u?

**Savior King:** Yes, but I don’t want to overstep.

**Golden Experience:** u wont overstep trust me dimitri

**Savior King:** Okay.

**Savior King:** how old are you?

**Savior King:** Is that okay?

**Golden Experience:** omg dimi its okay dw

**Golden Experience:** im like uhhhh

**Golden Experience:** hold on, lemme use the calc app for a sec

**Golden Experience:** damn im old as shit rip, according to the calculator im 858 yrs old

**Savior King:** That’s amazing!!

**Golden Experience:** did u miss the part when i said im old as shit

**Savior King:** I think it’s interesting.

**Golden Experience:** of course u do lmao

**Savior King:** How did uh this happen to you?

**Golden Experience:** oho u brought out the big guns!

**Savior King:** sorry

**Golden Experience:** apologies are unallowed in my house

**Savior King:** But we’re texting?

**Golden Experience:** tht we are my lion

**Golden Experience:** so anyway basically these bad baddies were like ayo lets grab this random 18 year old and experiment on him.

**Golden Experience:** i dont recommend that, 0/10, never trying tht again lmao

**Savior King:** i am so so sorry claude i shount have asked sorry

**Golden Experience:** alright thts three pennies

**Savior King:** what?

**Golden Experience:** u have doomed yourself to a sorry jar

**Savior King:** oh

**Savior King:** I see.

**Golden Experience:** it doesnt bother me anymore, if thats your next question, it happened literal years ago so im alright

**Savior King:** I’m glad.

**Golden Experience:** same tbh

**Savior King:** Have you ever bitten someone?

**Golden Experience:** yeeeeep, also happened many many years ago and will never happen again.

**Savior King:** Why not?

**Golden Experience:** i wont get myself addicted im not turning into a monster dimitri.

**Savior King:** ...I overstepped.

**Golden Experience:** press x to doubt

**Golden Experience:** you never will its alright

Claude chuckled. Dimitri remained to be an absolute worrywart. 

The pair continued their meetups in the coming weeks, as if nothing happened. That surprised Claude.

Things changed after three weeks, however.

Claude’s phone rang. It was Dimitri. He answered.

“Hello Claude.”

Dimitri sounded _stressed._

“Hey, Dima. What’s wrong?”

Dimitri went silent for a bit.

“I got evicted.”

“Wait, how? Where are you right now? Are you alright?”

“Um, well, my neighbors felt _uneasy_ around me, so-”

“Isn’t that illegal?”

Dimitri huffed out a wry laugh, “I wouldn’t exactly blame them, I’m not normal.”

“Dimitri, _I’m_ not normal.”

“Then we’re not normal.”

“Where are you, Dimitri?”

“Going to the woods.”

“Why?”

“Maybe I can live in a tent.” Dimitri wondered aloud.

“You are _not_ living in a tent.”

“I don’t want to inconvenience you.” 

“Living in a tent will inconvenience me.”

“I have to find a new place, but everyone is so busy-”

“Dimitri.”

“What if I don’t find an apartment in time?”

“ _Dimitri._ ”

“Will the same problem arise if I do?”

“ _Dimitri_!”

“Y-Yes?”

“I have a spare bedroom. Stay with me.”

“Oh.”

Claude waited for the silence to be filled.

“Thank you, Claude.” Dimitri shyly replied.

Dimitri shortly moved in after that conversation. They fell in a rhythm. Claude took naps throughout the day and awoke at night. Every so often he found food on his kitchen table. Dimitri sometimes held himself up in his room until Claude would come in and talk to him. Dimitri vented out his problems or stayed quiet as Claude talked his ear off. Of course, the Blue Lions decided to invite themselves to Claude’s apartment one day. They simply checked if Dimitri was safe and happy. 

Things were alright for several months. Dimitri shattered the peace with a simple question.

Claude sat on his sofa, watching a new episode of an anime. In his hand was a green plastic cup filled with animal blood. He drank it all in one go to pay attention to the subtitles. 

“Claude?”

Claude paused the episode and turned to Dimitri.

“Hey, what’s up?”

Dimitri stared at the cup in his hand. The blonde’s heartbeat picked up.

“You okay?” Claude asked.

“I,” Dimitri paused, “Can you bite me?”

“What.”

“I want you to-”

“I _heard_ you.”

Dimitri jumped.

“You shouldn’t tempt me, Dimitri. I can _kill_ you. Drain you dry.”

Dimitri’s mouth opened and closed.

Claude didn’t understand Dimitri. He didn’t understand why the blonde remained _fixated_ on Claude’s true nature, even after _centuries_ had passed. Claude had a lot of self-control. The sight or scent of blood hardly riled him up these days. He knew better than to starve himself. 

But Claude wasn’t about to use Dimitri as a blood bag. He wasn’t going to start associating him with food.

_Dimitri isn’t food, he’s a person. I’m not-_

“I trust you, Khalid.”

Claude’s emerald eyes shifted to dark red as he looked Dimitri over. To his credit, the blonde held his stare. Claude slowly rose to his feet. Dimitri didn’t back away. The brunette lightly tugged on Dimitri’s tank top and yanked him forward. His lips ghosted over Dimitri’s ear because of the height difference.

“You shouldn’t.”

The sound of Dimitri’s rapid heartbeat thundered in Claude’s ears.

“Sit on the couch.” Claude ordered.

Dimitri swallowed. He scrambled to sit on the sofa and anxiously glanced up at Claude.

“Are you afraid?” Claude softly asked.

Dimitri became interested in the floor and intently looked down. He shook his head.

“Then?” Claude quietly prodded.

“I feel excited.” Dimitri replied after a beat of silence.

Claude let out a guttural groan. He sat on the couch with Dimitri. Dimitri’s pale face flushed bright red. 

“Where do you want me to bite you?”

Dimitri croaked. He looked away.

“Neck.”

“I’m going to have to sit in your lap, then.”

Dimitri sputtered, “Wh-What?”

“You’re taller than me, so I won’t be able to,” Claude pointed to Dimitri’s neck, “reach here.”

“Right.”

Claude sat himself right on Dimitri’s lap. Dimitri somehow blushed harder. The brunette leaned into the blonde’s neck. Dimitri tensed up and let out a breathy exhale. Claude licked at his neck.

“ _Claude_!”

Claude laughed softly into Dimitri’s neck. He nipped and sucked at his pulse point. Dimitri cried out, clenching his fists. 

“You ready?”

Dimitri nodded. Claude hummed. He felt his fangs protrude. Claude gently bit down. Dimitri winced, then relaxed after a few seconds passed. Blood rushed into Claude’s mouth. He purred at the rich taste of Dimitri’s blood. The blonde gasped and wrapped his arms around Claude’s waist. He tightly clutched the back of his shirt, nearly ripping it apart.

“Claude!” Dimitri moaned, dragging out his name.

Claude glanced up at Dimitri’s face. He raised his eyebrows. Dimitri’s eye rolled back. His mouth slightly hung open. Breathy gasps left his lips. 

Dimitri enjoyed this. Of _course_ he was into this.

Claude would be lying if he said he didn’t feel the same. Animal blood was _nothing_ compared to human blood. Vampires were meant to drink from humans, and anything else wouldn’t _really_ satisfy them. Claude’s mind went on autopilot, blissfully drinking from Dimitri. He felt blood dribble down his chin. Claude mindlessly bit down harder. Dimitri _screamed._

Claude heard Dimitri’s heartbeat slow down. He retracted his fangs and lapped up the blood on Dimitri’s neck. The bite wound took its time to close up.

“Dimitri? You alright?”

Dimitri made a noise.

“Can you spell eye for me?”

Dimitri blinked slowly and proceeded to crash on the couch.

“E-W-E.”

“Dimitri, that spells-”

Against his better judgement, Claude burst out laughing. Dimitri glowered at him.

“You wanna try spelling _‘the?’_ ”

Dimitri snorted, letting out a tired chuckle. He sobered up after a few minutes.

The blonde kept staring at him. The glare left Dimitri’s face. 

“I think I remember you now.”

“Huh? You okay there, buddy?”

“Have you finally decided to be selfish for once?”

“Di-”

Dimitri gave Claude a fond look. 

“Or will I have to command the former king of Almyra again?”

“ _Dimitri-_ ”

“That’s my name, yes.”

Claude let his tears fall. Dimitri smiled warmly at him and kissed his forehead.

“I will.”


End file.
